Recuerdos
by Dinkley
Summary: 3 meses separados no ha impedido que Anna y Bates estén más juntos que nunca; en sus recuerdos. Último capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias por dedicar unos minutillos a leer este primer fic dedicado a mis dos personajes favoritos de Downton. Espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión/comentario en las review. Saludos!_

Estaba tan distraído mirando por la ventana que no oyó la primera vez que Lord Grantham se dirigía a él.

- He dicho que dentro de unas horas estaremos en casa. ¿No está contento Bates? –

- Oh si, señor. Tengo muchas ganas de llegar – contestó su asistente sonriendo.

Robert Grantham le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de su libro.

Llevaba toda una semana deseando que llegara aquel momento, justo desde que le habían dicho que al viernes siguiente regresarían a Downton. Durante dos semanas, volvería a su trabajo de siempre, a su habitación, a poder disfrutar de los hermosos parajes que rodeaban la mansión, a la comida de la señora Patmore…

Pero lo que más ansiaba, lo que más había extrañado era volver junto a aquella hermosa doncella que le había dado tanto y le había hecho volver a creer en la felicidad y el amor.

Durante los casi tres meses que había estado alejado de Anna sólo había tenido sus cartas y sus recuerdos. Dulces recuerdos que le habían ayudado a sobrellevar el ambiente enrarecido que siempre se cernía en tiempos de guerra. Pero sobre todo, habían logrado sustituir en gran medida todos esos demonios del pasado que le acechaban cada noche.

Cualquier reminiscencia era suficiente para hacerle seguir adelante en su día a día en Londres; la primera vez que hablaron en el patio trasero, cuando le llevo la cena a su habitación, la exposición floral… Hasta la simple visión de su sonrisa bastaba. Así de grande era el poder que tenía Anna sobre él.

Pero había un recuerdo en particular. Uno que sólo se le aparecía en noches de soledad pero que, con la anticipación de volver a encontrarse con ella y la posibilidad de revivirlo hizo que, en medio del silencio del tren nocturno, volviera a su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Necesitaba estar junto a ella, las últimas horas. Sin interrupciones, sin que nadie pudiera requerir de sus servicios. Y aquel era el momento ideal. Por la noche, nada más acabar de trabajar, cuando tenían la certeza de que hasta la mañana siguiente, serían olvidados por el resto del mundo.<em>

_Días atrás, Bates había descubierto una pequeña casita en el terreno sur de la finca. Antiguo hogar de una familia de jardineros, ahora estaba abandonada, aunque en bastante buen estado. _

_Después de muchos rodeos consiguió pedirle a Anna que se reuniera con él allí. Aunque tenía la certeza de que ella aceptaría, una pequeña parte de su cerebro le aseguró que ella se escandalizaría por tal proposición y huiría de él como alma que llevaba el diablo. Afortunadamente, el resto de su cerebro la conocía mucho mejor._

_Al mismo tiempo que el tren entraba en un túnel, dejando a los pasajeros sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad, su mente comenzó a visualizar el momento, entre esas cuatro paredes, en que la joven Anna, con una mezcla de miedo y determinación comenzó a desabotonarse lentamente su vestido sin apartar la mirada de él. Al igual que ella, él también estaba muerto de miedo, pero ambos sabían que nada podría detenerles.._

_Acarició sus brazos desnudos y la guió lentamente hacia la cama que había detrás de ella. Y allí, con él sobre ella, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo. En medio de aquella oscuridad, besos y caricias se adentraron por debajo de camisas, faldas y corsés._

No podía verla, pero si escucharla, y aquella calida respiración, sus gemidos, su voz entre cortada repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre… Tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para que aquel recuerdo no le consumiera como había hecho muchas noches.

_Aquella noche no hicieron el amor. Un instante de cordura frenó sus impulsos de dar ese último paso; algo de lo que podían arrepentirse después. Ambos lo deseaban, no había duda de eso, pero sabrían esperar el momento perfecto._

_Las primeras horas del amanecer los encontró aún allí, en la cama, abrazados y aún medio desnudos. Se habían pasado casi toda la noche en vela, transitando al estado del sueño por momentos y despertándose con las caricias y la voz del otro. Cuando los rayos del Sol alcanzaron la pared del otro extremo del cuarto, supieron que era la hora de regresar al mundo. _

_Se vistieron en silencio, cada uno luchando por su cuenta contra el dolor que estaban comenzando a sentir por la partida inminente. Aunque lo intentó, Anna no pudo evitar que aquella lágrima rodase por su mejilla. Él se dio cuenta y, antes de salir, besó justo donde aquella minúscula partícula de agua se había detenido._

_- Deja que me las lleve conmigo para que no sientas ganas de llorar por mí –_

_Ella sonrió y le aseguró que no volvería a llorar hasta a su regreso y aquellas serían lágrimas de alegría._

_Fue su manera de decirse hasta pronto, hasta que quienes habían provocado aquella guerra a miles de kilómetros de allí, les permitiese volver a estar juntos de nuevo._

* * *

><p>Llegaron a Downton poco antes del amanecer, horas antes de lo previsto. Lord Grantham y Bates estaban tan cansados que en parte agradecieron que no hubiera una recepción oficial.<p>

Solo Carson y Lady Grantham salieron a recibirlos. Bates sonrió al ver como Cora se arrojaba a los brazos de su marido. Carson, por su parte, le daba unas palmaditas amistosas y le llevaba dentro.

Vio a Anna al fondo del pasillo, cuando ella estaba sentada en la mesa, desayunando. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la expresión de sorpresa de la joven se tornó en una amplia sonrisa de alegría. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser para no levantarse de un salto, correr hacia él, abrazarle y besarle….

Bates sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero en su lugar, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y acto seguido, subió por las escaleras, directo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Quería terminar lo antes posible de deshacer su maleta para poder descansar un poco. Lord Grantham le había dado la mañana libre y estaba tan agotado por el viaje, que sólo quería acostarse y dormir un par de horas.<p>

Cuando se giró para dejar la maleta en el suelo, la vio. Ella estaba inmóvil, en su puerta, sin poder reaccionar. Los nervios y la emoción nublaban su mente y la impedían hablar con normalidad.

- Yo… sólo subía… tengo que volver al… al trabajo pero yo… necesitaba vert… -

No pudo continuar. Bates la había tomado en sus brazos y empezado a besarla. Sabía que tenían poco más de 5 minutos y no quería malgastarlos hablando: ya habría tiempo para ponerse al día. Sólo quería besarla, besarla y besarla. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y la apoyó gentil mente en ella mientras exploraba sus labios y su cuello.

Momentos después, la tomó de sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Había tanto amor en ellos que le resultó difícil de creer que estuviera allí, que alguien como ella existiese en verdad y que le quisiese a él. No había sido tan bueno en su vida como para ser merecedor de aquello.

Sonrió y la besó en la frente - ¿Nos vemos más tarde? –

Ella asintió sonriendo y le abrazó antes de bajar corriendo a sus tareas.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A – En un primer momento, este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero, a medida que lo estaba escribiendo, vi que se me quedaba muy largo. Así que lo recorté y las partes eliminadas aparecerán en el capítulo 3._

_Gracias por leerlo y espero que os guste._

No pudo volver a verle desde entonces. La llegada de Lord Grantham supuso un aumento del trabajo en la casa ya que, en esas dos semanas, raro sería el día que no recibieran invitados para comer o cenar.

Cuando por fin terminó sus tareas, ya era por la tarde. Supo por William que Bates, después de comer algo en su cuarto había bajado a reunirse con el conde en la biblioteca. Y allí seguían horas después.

Anna sabía que en algún momento, él tendría que bajar a buscarla. Su encuentro en la habitación había sido tan precipitado que apenas habían tenido tiempo para saborearlo, así que esperaba poder aprovechar, ahora que el resto del servicio había salido de Downton por unas horas.

El silencio se rompió con el particular golpeteo de su bastón en el suelo y de su paso entrecortado al final del pasillo. Ella sonrió porque supo que la estaba buscando en la sala común. Tarde o temprano volvería sobre sus pasos hasta la cocina, donde ella se encontraba, esperándole.

Así sucedió. Sus pasos se aproximaron con ese particular ritmo que ella había aprendido a reconocer y a amar. Se acercaron más y más, hasta que se detuvieron en seco, volviéndose a quedar todo en silencio.

Ella sabía que el estaba allí, apoyado junto a la puerta, observándola detenidamente, recreándose de tal manera, que la hizo ruborizarse levemente, aún estando de espaldas a él.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – preguntó, volviendo a romper el silencio.

- Se fueron hará una media hora. Han llegado unos vendedores ambulantes al pueblo. –

- ¿Y no has ido con ellos? –

- No, quizás en otra ocasión. –

Cautelosamente, Bates avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, como si no creyese su buena suerte. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nadie más estaba en la casa salvo ellos dos – Por fin solos –

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para digerir lo que esas palabras significaban realmente y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente – Si Sr. Bates, por fin –

Bates también sonrió. Definitivamente, tenían que aprovechar esas horas que el resto del mundo les había dado. Las cosas podían ponerse… interesantes.

- Ya veo. Y ¿qué está haciendo? – preguntó él como quien no quería la cosa.

- Una tarta. La señora Patmore me esta enseñando a hacer alguna cosa y cuando la cocina esta libre, aprovecho para practicar –

El sonido afirmativo que salió de su boca hizo que Anna supiese exactamente donde estaba; a escasos centímetros de su espalda. Podía sentir su aliento en su cuello y su entera presencia sobre ella, envolviéndola.

Pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo que sus rodillas flaqueasen y el corazón pareciera que le fuese a salir del pecho era la incertidumbre de no saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. El era consciente de aquello y por eso, se propuso que todos sus movimientos fueran agonizantemente lentos.

Deslizó su mano por su espalda hasta su cuello, rozándolo levemente con las puntas de sus dedos haciéndola estremecerse. Le encantaba lo que su tacto podía hacerla sentir.

- Pero sin duda, esto es lo que más me gusta hacer: tartas, bollos, galletas. No puedo resistirme a los dulces. – Dijo tras unos minutos de silencio deleitándose en sus caricias.

Él dio un paso más y la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura, dejando su mano entre su vientre y el delantal que llevaba – Yo tampoco. – le susurró en el oído – Especialmente desde que vivo en Downton –

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sonriendo cuando él asintió sin apartar la mirada de ella – A mi también me pasa igual. No se por qué, pero desde hace dos años que siento una especial debilidad por lo dulce. Tengo que tener cuidado de no comer demasiado y engordar –

Él acarició lentamente su vientre – Yo no me preocuparía por eso. En mi humilde opinión, creo que está tan esbelta como siempre. –

Sus tiernas palabras escondían otro significado. Conocía su cuerpo muy bien desde su furtivo encuentro en la casa abandonada. Aquella noche antes de su partida, él se tomó su tiempo para explorar lo que se escondía bajo su uniforme de doncella.

De repente, la temperatura en la cocina subió varios grados, cuando, sin previó aviso, Anna se arqueó hacia atrás encontrándose con el cuerpo de Bates, provocando que él perdiese la compostura durante un instante.

Quería más contacto, más de él, aunque eso supusiese tomar ciertos riesgos. Pero, en aquel momento, el comportamiento que se esperaba de ella importaba bien poco, comparado con lo que él la hacía sentir.

- ¿Podría pasarme eso? – Preguntó mientras señalaba un cuenco blanco lleno de crema batida – Lo necesito para la receta –

- Por supuesto –

Para poder alcanzarlo, John tuvo que amoldar su cuerpo al de ella. Su cuerpo era tan cálido y tentador. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era que nadie apareciese por la cocina en un par de horas.

- Aquí tiene – le pasó el cuenco rozando sutilmente sus dedos con los suyos.

- Gracias –

- Un placer – Había dejado su bastón yacía apoyado contra una silla y ahora su mano derecha estaba en su cadera.

- Esta es mi favorita; la de fresa. Es tan dulce. Me encanta como su olor inunda cada rincón de la casa. –

- Oh si, no podría estar más de acuerdo. El olor es… - detuvo brevemente sus palabras para oler su pelo - … delicioso. He llegado al punto en que ya no puedo vivir sin él. Creo que me he vuelto una especie de adicto. ¿No cree que debería ver al Dr. Clarkson? –

Se quedo en silencio un momento disfrutando de su evidente flirteo – Oh no, no creo que sea necesario, siempre y cuando sea usted capaz de controlar sus… antojos –

- A veces, mi querida Anna, eso es imposible – susurró mientras besaba su cuello – Hay ciertas tentaciones que ningún hombre es capaz de resistir. –

Cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía más y más difícil seguir, pero ella estaba dispuesta a llevar aquello hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Cogió su mano y se la llevó al centro de la mesa - ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó cogido por sorpresa.

- Verá Sr. Bates, si va a continuar rondando por aquí y distrayéndome, lo mejor que puede hacer es, por lo menos, aprender algo – dijo con una severidad fingida – Ahora, ¿podría coger la cuchara por favor? –

Bates hizo lo que se le ordenó, observando todo el proceso por detrás de su hombro - ¿Así? –

Ella asintió – Veo que aprende usted muy rápido. Y ahora… - colocó su mano encima de la suya, entrelazando ligeramente sus dedos - … tiene que remover la masa con lentos movimientos circulares – y procedió a mostrarle cómo.

- De esta manera – continuó – todo queda bien mezclado y la masa queda mucho más consistente –

De forma inconsciente y al ritmo del movimiento de su mano, comenzó a mover las caderas contra él. El vaivén era apenas imperceptible, pero Bates si se percató y comenzó a perderse en él.

- Lo está haciendo muy bien, Sr Bates – le susurró al oído, pero su voz sonaba muy lejos. Como si él ya no estuviese en aquella cocina junto a ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que aquella oscilación de su cuerpo le llevase de vuelta a aquel lugar.

- ¿Dónde estás John? – preguntó ella, ahora dedicando toda su atención sólo a él.

- Lejos, muy lejos de aquí – fueron las únicas palabras que logró pronunciar en medio de aquel tormento. Dulce tormento.

Ella se giró y dejó que el la rodease con sus brazos, impidiendo que ni una brizna de aire fluyera entre ambos. Muy despacio, fue dejando besos por su garganta, su barbilla, su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su oído, donde susurró.

- ¿Dónde? –

Él gimió pues sabía que estaba a punto de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. – La casita –

Ella sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. – Yo tampoco lo he olvidado – se aferró aún más fuerte a él, amoldando todo su cuerpo al suyo – especialmente por las noches –

- Oh Anna – la tenía tan firmemente sujeta que apunto estaba de levantarla del suelo.

Tantas veces había deseado tenerla así durante aquellos meses de soledad en Londres. Ahora, ¿qué importaba que estuvieran en una cocina, que en cualquier momento podía llenarse de gente? Eso podía arreglarse, aún tenían algo de tiempo. Él podía llevársela a algún otro lugar, más intimo y apropiado para lo que quería volver a vivir con ella, como aquella noche.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, el sonido de la campanita de la biblioteca rompió el silencio de la cocina.

Ahogando un sonido de frustración, apoyo su frente contra la de la doncella. Ella soltó una risita y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – Será mejor que vayas. No debes hacer esperar al señor –

Él asintió y la beso antes de marcharse. No había cruzado la puerta de la cocina cuando oyó su dulce voz a sus espaldas.

- John –

El se giró y la vio de nuevo a su tarea culinaria. - ¿Anna? –

- No comas mucho está noche. Deja sitio para el postre –


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdón por el retraso. Las primeras dos partes estaban casi hechas antes de publicarlas, pero esta tercera fue algo totalmente improvisado. Además entre trabajo, exámenes y las manifestaciones que se están produciendo en España, casi no estoy en casa._

_Aquí va la última parte; la del "postre" :). Espero que os guste._

* * *

><p>- No supo cuanto había echado de menos aquellos momentos hasta esa noche. Ellos eran su familia y los necesitaba a todos: los consejos de la señora Hughes, la inocencia de Daisy, las conversaciones con el joven Branson, la rectitud de Carson, la candidez de William y por su puesto Anna, su Anna.<p>

Sentados en la mesa como siempre, él junto a ella, escuchaban como el señor Carson le ponía al día de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Bates tenía su mirada puesta en el mayordomo y de vez en cuando asentía, pero su atención estaba enteramente en la sensación de los dedos de Anna deslizándose por su pierna.

Le costó disimular el sobresalto cuando, minutos antes, ella había apoyado su mano en su rodilla. Tras comprobar que nadie se había dado cuenta del gesto de sorpresa que se había dibujado en su rostro, se giró para mirarla disimuladamente. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras seguía observando al Sr. Carson.

Esperaba poder disfrutar de sus caricias un poco más, pero cuando la señora Patmore trajo el café y la bandeja de pastas, Anna retiró la mano y, levantándose, anunció que se marchaba a dormir.

John siguió sus movimientos con la mirada preguntándole en silencio por el pastel que había hecho esa tarde y que había estado en su mente toda la tarde. Pero ella se limitó a sonreírle y cuando paso por detrás suyo, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le susurró al oído.

- Buenas noches Sr. Bates –

El le dio las buenas noches también, ocultando como pudo su pequeña decepción.

Sus últimas palabras en la cocina no dejaban lugar a dudas. _Deja sitio para el postre. _Aun se le erizaba la piel recordando el tono que había empleado. Cinco palabras llenas de implicaciones que le habían impedido realizar sus funciones con normalidad.

Todo aquello se había quedado en nada. No, no podía ser.

De repente, se sintió como un tonto; estaba dándole vueltas a algo que probablemente no tuviera ninguna importancia. Quizás no había tenido tiempo de acabarlo y lo había dejado para mañana. Esas cosas pasaban en una casa como aquella, donde había tanto que hacer.

Dando las buenas noches a la señora Hughes, que se quedaba sola terminando su te, Bates se retiró a sus aposentos.

* * *

><p>No tardó en hacerse el silencio en aquella parte de la casa. Había sido un día intenso y todo el servicio estaba deseoso de irse a descansar.<p>

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Bates contemplaba su cama aún sin deshacer. No tenía sentido acostarse cuando sabía que le sería imposible dormir.

Los paisajes que podía contemplar desde su ventana eran incomparables, sobre todo en noches como aquella; el manto de estrellas se extendía hasta donde se encontraban el cielo y la tierra. En el pueblo, poco a poco se fueron apagando todas y cada una de las luces de las casitas, dejando a Downton iluminado sutilmente por la luna menguante, al igual que los campos y bosques que lo rodeaban.

Estaba tan absorto por la magnitud de la belleza que tenía el privilegio de contemplar desde su pequeño rincón privado de la mansión, que se sobresaltó al oír los suaves golpes en su puerta.

Su corazón se aceleró sabiendo que solo había una persona en la casa que tuviese el suficiente valor para hacerle una visita a esas horas.

Y allí, delante de su puerta, descalza, en camisón y con un chal sobre los hombros, estaba lo más hermoso que el jamás había admirado en su vida. Ni los campos o los bosques o los cielos estrellados, sino ella, en su más absoluta sencillez.

- Hola – susurró. Llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña cajita de cartón. Ese detalle le hizo sonreír. Una vez más, Anna Smith había conseguido sorprenderle.

Haciéndose a un lado y con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza la hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras ambos.

- Siempre mantengo mis promesas John Bates. No lo dudes ni un instante – dijo finalmente enseñándole el contenido de la caja. Dentro, había un par de trozos de la que John Bates podía asegurar que era la tarta más deliciosa que había visto en su vida.

Pequeños detalles como aquel solo hacían que el se enamorara más y más de ella.

- Tiene muy buena pinta. La Sra. Patmore tiene que sentirse orgullosa de una alumna tan entusiasta como tu –

Anna sonrió y agacho la mirara algo ruborizada por su comentario. Él sabía perfectamente qué tenia que decir para que ella se sintiera así, tan vulnerable frente a él; y francamente, le encantaba.

- El resto está abajo para que los demás coman mañana, pero siempre me gusta reservarme un trozo para poder disfrutarla en privado. Pensé que te gustaría probarla conmigo –

- Será un honor, Anna – dijo, acercándose para cogerle la caja de entre sus manos y dejarla en el aparador – Pero creo que el postre puede esperar unos minutos más -

Y mirándola intensamente añadió – En cambio yo, dudo que pueda aguantar un segundo más –

Acto seguido Anna estaba en sus brazos, pudiendo disfrutar por fin del hombre que amaba hasta el cansancio. John le besó infinitas veces y sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos desnudos de la joven hasta entrelazarse en sus dedos. Estaban en su pequeño mundo donde sólo habitaban ellos dos, nadie más; y sus besos transcurrieron sin prisa con el único propósito de recuperar tres meses de ausencia.

Tras los besos, ambos se quedaron abrazados disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos nuevamente

El la besó en la frente – Mi vida, No te imaginas como he echado de menos esto – dijo enjugándose los ojos y acariciando su pelo suelto. –

Anna no respondió; sólo le abrazó más fuerte, deseando poder quedarse así eternamente. La precipitación de su primer encuentro, aquella mañana en esa misma habitación, y el pequeño juego de seducción que ambos habían protagonizado horas después en la cocina, sólo había conseguido avivar las ansias porque llegara el momento de disfrutar de él en la intimidad.

- Yo también – fue lo único que ella pudo articular. Besó su pecho y apoyo su barbilla en él para poder mirarle. Había tanta ternura en sus ojos de Bates, tanto amor sólo para ella que muchas veces le costaba creer lo generosa que había sido la vida al poner un hombre como él a su lado.

Tomó su mano suavemente. – Ven aquí – susurró, guiándola hasta la cama. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras ella se acurrucaba en su regazo.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – pregunto mientras ella jugueteaba con las costuras de su camisa

- Bien. Como el Sr. Carson ha dicho… -

- Me refiero a ti – la cortó con suavidad besándola en la frente - ¿Cómo has estado tu? –

Su rostro se oscureció de repente. Nunca le había mencionado en sus cartas aquellos días que tuvo que vivir. Él ya tenía suficiente teniendo que estar en Londres, prácticamente en la línea de fuego, como para encima preocuparle, con sus cosas. Fueron sólo unos días, pero los más horribles que Anna había vivido.

Pero ahora estaban juntos y esa manera de mirarla que él tenía sólo para ella, de absoluta adoración, no la estaba ayudando nada a ocultarlo.

- ¿Anna? – Preguntó cuando vio que la muchacha no contestaba y le rehuia la mirada – Por favor, mírame – le pidió, tomando gentilmente su barbilla y haciendo que le mirase.

Anna le miró y vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos. - ¿Qué ha pasado? –

Ella no pudo aguantar más y le abrazó en un mar de lágrimas. – ¡Anna! Por favor, háblame ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Bates visiblementete preocupado.

Era imposible que en su estado le pudiera contar nada, así que la dejó desahogarse hasta que se tranquilizó. Durante aquellos minutos, le dio muchas vueltas preguntándose qué podía haberla tenido así. Y por fin lo entendió.

Alrededor de un mes atrás, se produjeron varios ataques en edificios oficiales, todos en un mismo fin de semana. Nunca se capturó a los responsables, pero las autoridades atribuyeron los actos a grupos afines a los bandos austrohungaro y alemán en la guerra que se estaba produciendo en aquel momento.

Hubo varios muertos, la mayoría gente que lamentablemente pasaba por allí, y decenas de heridos.

Lord Grantham y Bates no estaban ese fin de semana en Londres, sino en Cambridge, en una asamblea de altos cargos y tuvieron que quedarse unos días allí por seguridad.

En Downton, se enteraron de los atentados antes que ellos pudieran informar de que estaban perfectamente, lo que provocó un estado de angustia entre la familia y los empleados.

Anna vivió por un infierno esos días, sin poder saber si el hombre que amaba estaba vivo, muerto o herido en un hospital, pero como miembro del servicio tuvo que mantener la compostura en todo momento. Esto le provocó un estado de tensión tan grande que desvaneció y al no conseguir que reaccionara tuvieron que llamar al doctor de urgencia.

- Sólo recuerdo sentirme indispuesta y al momento despertarme en la cama con un paño de agua helada sobre la frente – le explicó la joven – Estaba tan asustada John. No sabía que había sido de ti. Por un momento pense….

- Shhh, no pienses más en eso – la tranquilizó besándola en los labios – Ya estoy aquí, contigo. Jamás dejaría que nada me alejara de ti –

Anna sonrió visiblemente más tranquila y volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos. Ahora el estaba allí, meciéndola suavemente, a salvo de todo mal.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – él preguntó unos minutos después

- No quería preocuparte o que pensaras que soy una cobarde –

El sonrió y la besó en la frente - Jamás pensaría eso de ti. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. No se que habría sido de mi en esta casa sin ti. Me hubieran comido vivo –

- No exageres John –

- Hablo en serio. He estado en la guerra, pero hay gente aquí peor que contra la que tuve que luchar en Sudáfrica –

Ella le miró y aunque él no perdió el gesto de seriedad en ningún momento, sus ojos mostraban lo contrario. No tardó en sonreír y John con ella.

- Esta es mi chica – dijo el tomando su rostro en su manos – la más valiente y la que tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo - y la besó con ternura – Y ahora, vamos a probar ese postre – dijo John, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Anna se levantó de un salto y cogió la cajita de cartón – Ya verás, te va a encantar – dijo sentándose sobre el, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en su pierna – El problema, Sr. Bates, es que se me ha olvidado por completo traer cubiertos –

- Pues si; si que es un problema – respondió el, alegrándose porque volvía a ser la misma de siempre – Pero soy un excombatiente, ¿recuerdas? Podré con ello –

Anna cogió un pedazo de tarta y se lo ofreció a Bates directamente en la boca. – ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Pero esto es delicioso! -

Ella estaba llena de felicidad porque le había gustado, pero no pudo demostrarlo como quería. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no despertar a toda la casa con sus risas. Se le había quedado un poco de nata en la comisura del labio y la punta de la nariz.

- Este es el problema de no usar cubiertos – dijo ella, tras habérselo explicado.

- Ya, y supongo que tampoco habrás traído nada para limpiarme, ¿no? –

Fue a limpiarse con la mano, pero ella se lo impidió – Eso empeora las cosas – Le limpió los restos de nata con sus labios, para después detenerse momentáneamente en su boca, que, impregnada del dulce sabor de la tarta, se había vuelto aún más irresistible para Anna.

Inmediatamente después, fue Bates quien cogió otro poco de tarta y se lo ofreció a Anna, que tras comérselo, tomo su mano y limpió a conciencia sus dedos.

Todo hombre tiene un límite cuando es seducido de esa manera tan directa y la imagen de ella dejando sus dedos impolutos con sus labios fue el último golpe certero que echo abajo su autocontrol.

La tomo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla. Anna gimió al primer contacto y se dejó llevar por la pasión del hombre sin ofrecer resistencia. Desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa de Bates y deslizó su mano dentro. Emitiendo un sonido de placer absoluto, Bates deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas desnudas.

El resto del postre quedaba olvidado en un extremo de la cama mientras él yacía prácticamente sobre ella. Con sus piernas separadas por su cuerpo. Anna podía notar perfectamente hasta donde llegaba el deseo de Bates por ella; deseo que la muchacha compartía.

Si hubieran nacido en otro momento, seguramente no le habría importando a nadie que dieran el último paso. Pero desgraciadamente, en aquella época, si importaba.

Pero aún podían hacerse sentir bien mutuamente sin cometer pecado. Ellos sabrían conformarse con lo poquito que la sociedad les dejaba hacer.

Una vez más, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

No ayudaron los besos de John por toda la pierna de Anna, su pie y todos y cada uno de los pequeños deditos; como tampoco ayudó que sus uñas se deslizaran suavemente por la espalda del hombre. Estuvieron a punto de sobrepasar el límite, varias veces.

Pero consiguieron resistirse.

Tras recuperar el ritmo de respiración normal, se recostaron juntos en la cama. Él se apoyó sobre la almohada para poder observarla mejor – Eres tan hermosa - dijo pasando un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y escondió la cara en su hombro.

- No digas eso -

John se rió y se maravillo al recordar la capacidad que tenía Anna de pasar de la pasión más desenfrenada a una absoluta timidez.

- Es la verdad – dijo besándola en la mejilla y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella – Siempre lo estás –

Ella le miró y durante unos instantes las palabras enmudecieron. El había repetido esas mismas palabras aquella noche.

_- Eres tan hermosa, Anna. No puedo dejar de mirarte, de amarte… -_

- No puedo creer que haya podido estar tres meses sin verte, sin hablarte, sin sentirte…. – ella le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y tiro hacia ella para besarle una, tres y diez veces.

– Si supieras cuanto te he necesitado. Estos tres meses en Londres, han sido como una especie de prueba para mí. Era la primera vez que volvía a vivir tiempos de guerra desde que estuve en Sudáfrica y te juro que pensé que no iba a poder resistir más de una semana –

- Shh. John, de verdad, no tienes que hablar de eso, si no quieres. Se que es duro para ti recordar todo lo que… –

- Lo se – la interrumpió con ternura y la miró a los ojos – Se que no tengo por que. Pero quiero hacerlo; lo necesito –

Anna sonrió y asintió.

- Cuando estuve en el frente, nunca tuve miedo por mi vida. Incluso reconozco que alguna vez deseé que el enemigo acabara conmigo. En aquellos tiempos, me sentía un desgraciado que lo mejor que le podía pasar era desparecer de este mundo –

Anna le tomó de la mano para tratar de empatizar con su sufrimiento.

- Pero lo que no podía soportar era tener que ver todo lo que les pasaba a los demás. Como morían, su agonía en los hospitales de campaña. Era tan horrible Anna, que no se lo desearía a nadie. –

- No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los recuerdos, las pesadillas volvieran a aparecer. Comencé a recordar todo, los compañeros abatidos en el frente, los que morían en mis brazos, todo. Era como si volviese a estar allí, como si hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo. Aquellas imágenes eran tan reales que yo… que yo… –

No pudo continuar. Se sentó en la cama y hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas. Pensaba que iba a poder, pero una vez más volvía a hundirse. Era tan humillante que ella le viera en aquel estado. Por un instante deseo que se marchara de allí, para poder sufrir sin hacerla daño.

Notó como Anna se sentaba junto a el y mientras apoyaba una mano en su nuca, la otra la pasaba por su barbilla, para hacerle levantar la cabeza. No estaba llorando pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el malestar se notaba en su rostro.

- Perdóname Anna. Yo…. –

Entonces ella tomó la cara en sus manos y le besó dulcemente. Ni siquiera en Downton, John era capaz de librarse de los monstruos que vivían en su interior y Anna veía por primera vez como la guerra hacía estragos el corazón y el alma del hombre que más amaba; el único que amaría.

Besó sus labios, juntos y por separado, sus mejillas, sus ojos hinchados sin dejar de decirle cuanto le amaba.

- Estoy aquí John – susurró finalmente.

Volvieron a recostarse. Allí con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la joven y sus manos acariciándole la espalda, poco a poco, su dolor fue desapareciendo. En los brazos de Anna era el único lugar en el que no podía pasarle nada. Ella era su ángel protector.

- Hubo algo, sin embargo – siguió hablando minutos después, cuando se calmó del todo – que hizo que pudiera salir del infierno.

Acto seguido la miró a los ojos y la besó – Sin ti, Londres hubiera acabado conmigo –

- Cada noche leía una y otra vez tus cartas en las que me decías que me amabas. Y después soñaba contigo, con todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, con tus besos. En mis sueños, estabas en mis brazos, como estamos ahora mismo. Y eso me hacía vivir Anna, porque recordarte, me hacía estar cerca de ti y del momento en que estuviéramos juntos otra vez. -

Se detuvo momentáneamente para limpiarle un par de lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la joven – Sabes, a veces pensaba que de tanto acordarme de ti, al final desaparecerías de mi mente. –

- Eso no va a pasar John – dijo Anna incorporándose levemente sobre él - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque pienso darte muchos más John. Voy a llenar tu mente de recuerdos, para que te los lleves a Londres. Puede que no pueda estar allí junto a ti. Pero ten por seguro que llenaré tus días y tus noches. Al igual que me pasa a mi contigo. –

- En estas dos semanas, no va a pasar ni un solo día sin que te diga cuanto te amo y que te lo demuestre, John bates. Te lo prometo -

Él la besó y susurró – Yo también te amo, Anna Smith –

* * *

><p>Anna cumplió su palabra desde aquel preciso momento hasta minutos antes de partir para Londres.<p>

Cuando ya llevaban, más de media hora de viaje, Bates se levantó de su asiento para sacar algo de su maleta. Al abrirla, vio un objeto que no identificaba y al sacarlo vio que era un cuaderno pequeño. Se sentó y lo abrió.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al comenzar a leer.

La primera pagina rezaba "Momentos tuyos y míos. Para que Downton y Londres estén más cerca que nunca. Con todo mi amor, Anna". A partir de la segunda página había una lista interminable de cosas que habían pasado entre ellos durante esas dos semanas.

_- Cuando me tomaste de la mano en las escaleras._

_- Cuando me abrazaste para entrar en calor mientras nos resguardábamos de la lluvia en la entrada de aquella tienda._

_- Tus besos junto al lago._

_- Cuando te ayudé a desvestirte aquel día que te dolía tanto la pierna_

Bates no había terminado de leer aquella interminable lista cuando Robert se dirigió a él.

- Te noto extraño, Bates. ¿Todo va bien? –

John levantó la vista para mirar al Lord y sin ocultar su sonrisa dijo – Si milord. Ahora todo está bien –

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias! Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo el fic, como yo escribiéndolo. Vuestros comentarios me han sido de gran ayuda e inspiración.<em>

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
